Tina Hanlon
Tina Hanlon is a Los Angeles Police Department officer working at the Barn in Farmington. Personality Season Five Tina arrived at the Barn as a young, attractive, female police officer, and Julien Lowe's trainee. She speaks Spanish fluently, and as such is sometimes utilized as an interpreter, but her inability to take her job seriously lead to her making countless mistakes in the field. She posed as a prostitute in order to help the Strike Team take down a sex slavery ring, trying to prove that she can hold her own, but later, back on patrol, she failed to identify an undercover officer and allows the real criminal to escape. She was about to be fired, with both Julien and Danny Sofer supporting the move, when photos of her undressing in the locker room begin circulating the barn. Dutch discovers that Steve Billings was responsible for installing the camera, in an effort to catch thieves who were vandalizing the vending machines, so one of Billings' last acts as captain is to offer Tina a deal to remain on the force, overlooking her mistakes to prevent any charges against him. She remains a patrol officer, but also worked with Dutch for further training. Season Six Very early in Season 6, Tina catches on to Dutch's attraction to her and transfers out of Farmington, to take an assignment with the Department's new public relations campaign. She returned 3 weeks later, with a rather inflated ego, telling Sergeant Danny Sofer that she had met high ranking people in the Department, and was "not impressed with Sergeant's stripes". Tina also turned her attractive eye on Strike Team Leader Kevin Hiatt, much to Dutch's dismay. In the Season 6 episode Recoil, Tina had sex with Hiatt after both her and Hiatt were encouraged by Billings to pursue each other. This was orchestrated by Billings as a mental attack on Dutch to make him jealous. However, when news spread of the incident, as well as Hiatt's avoidance of her, Tina deeply regretted sleeping with Hiatt, viewing it as "a big mistake." She also admitted to Danny that Dutch indeed stood a chance with her, but he never took it. She later apologized to Dutch for hurting him. Dutch noted on one occasion that he believes Tina is actually very smart, and she was able to hold her own in a discussion about Occam's Razor during episode 6.02. Relationship with Dutch Wagenbach Dutch was openly attracted to Tina Hanlon since she began her duty at the Barn, much in the same way he was attracted to Danny. He would come to her defense on several occasions where her inexperience resulted in mistakes and offered his services as a mentor to her. When semi-nude photographs of Tina began circulating around the Barn, Dutch personally began to investigate the source. Much to his surprise, Acting Captain Steve Billings had installed a security camera in the locker room and had carelessly left the photos on his desk where they were stolen and circulated. Billings, who knew of Dutch's attraction to Tina, begged Dutch to help him cover up the potential scandal before Tina could file a possible sexual harassment suit against the department. Ultimately, he pushed a plan to have Dutch begin mentoring Tina, and have Danny and Officer Julien Lowe's attempt have Tina dismissed from the force overruled, in exchange for her silence on the photos. When Claudette found out about the deal upon becoming Captain, she quickly tried to negate the deal Billings had reached. But when she realized that doing so could potentially destroy Dutch's career as well, the arrangement was allowed to continue. Dutch realized, from a form of "education" he had been given that day, that the deal he had negotiated might make Tina smug. Dutch then told her that she would not be given special treatment, and that she would have to prove she was worth Dutch giving up his time to mentor her. The mentoring was off to a decent start as Dutch began to share some of his knowledge with the young officer. In the Season 6 episode, Back to One, Dutch felt envy as Tina admired out Strike Team member Ronnie Gardocki while on a meth case bust. Later in the episode, while Dutch and Tina were driving to Dutch's house to examine his archive of investigations, Dutch suggested ordering Chinese food and opening a bottle of wine. Tina, bewildered, asked, "Is this is a date?" Dutch nervously responded with "Do you want it to be?" Shortly after, Tina transferred out of the Farmington precinct to take part in the department's recruitment campaign. Tina returned to the barn a few weeks later. To Dutch's surprise, however, she soon took a liking to Strike Team Leader Kevin Hiatt. Billings, angry with Dutch for his continued blackmail of Billing's vending machines opportunity, arranged for Tina and Hiatt to meet at Tina's place, and for Dutch to "accidentally" walk in on them. The end result was Tina having sex with Hiatt, while Dutch watched through the window. The shock of the meeting results in Dutch finally acknowledging that Tina is essentially lost to him and ending his infatuation with her. Later, while discussing the incident with Danny, Tina described her encounter with Hiatt as "a big mistake." Speaking of Dutch, she said, "He had a chance, he just never took it." When Dutch approached her, she looked ashamed and told him she never wanted to hurt him. But Dutch responded in a fatherly way, telling her that she had nothing to apologize for. As Dutch walked away, Tina's eyes followed him longingly as he walked towards Danny. Appearances * Season Five: "Extraction", "Enemy of Good", "Jailbait", "Tapa Boca", "Trophy", "Rap Payback", "Man Inside", "Kavanaugh", "Smoked", "Of Mice and Lem", "Postpartum" * Season Six: "On the Jones", "Chasing Ghosts", "Exiled ", "The Math of the Wrath", "Recoil", "Spanish Practices" * Season Seven: Trivia * Tina's radio code is "One Tango Bravo" Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Officers Category:The Barn Category:Main characters Category:Characters played by uncredited actors